


Disowned Weasley

by Anime_Rebble_129



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Random - Freeform, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Rebble_129/pseuds/Anime_Rebble_129
Summary: Elizabeth Weasley is the one that no one seams to remember.In her first year at Hogwarts she was placed into Slytherin so her family and twin disowned her, (not publicly but they might as well have. And this is the story of Elizabeth Weasley.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the 'facts' in this will mostly be made up unless stated in the chapter notes either at the beginning or end. [Because I'm lazy]
> 
> This is also a fanfiction which, as the name implies it's fiction based on a show (which is also a work of fiction) written by a fan. There will most likely be few facts in this that are right and many that are wrong so please don't take it to heart as fact because it probably isn't [because I'm lazy].  
> Comment about spelling and grammar if you like but (there's no point in commenting on spelling unless you can't tell what word it's supposed to be also) there's no telling if i'll actually see it because I tend to forget to check.
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter J.K.Rowling does.

Elizabeth's P.O.V

 

I can't wait to get away from here my family is ok I guess but I'm the one that's always forgotten about or compared to 'Perfect Ginny' I swear she is the one I know for sure I will not miss at all this year the sad side is that I still have to put up with Fred, George and my 'oh so wonderful twin' Ron.

 

My family hates me. They tell my brothers and 'perfect' sister to be who they are but then when it comes to me it's always 'why couldn't you be more like your sister' or 'why couldn't you be like Ginny' the funny thing is none of my siblings are 'perfect' unlike my 'family' I don't care about which house I'll be placed into. Just as long as it's not he same house a Ron next to the 'perfect daughter who could do no wrong' he is most definitely the most intolerable. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth's P.O.V

 

Waiting to be sorted into a house I remember what my 'mother' said to me and Ron before I got onto the train.

 

 *Flashback*

"Ron don't worry about what house you get sorted into you'll deinately be sorted into Gryffindor like your brothers and if not then it doesn't matter" after saying this to Ron she basically says the complete opposite to me.

"Elizabeth if you get sorted into Slytherin don't bother coming home because you will be no child of mine" she said this to me with a stern face while my 'father' just stood there saying nothing. he might as well of agreed to what she said.

*Flashback end*

 

I hate my family they treat me horribly but then it comes to Ginny and they're all happiness and smiles. She's such a brat too. the day she turned six she suddenly wanted to have her own room so what did she do tell them that I hit her and that she wants her own room away from me. They didn't even bother to ask me whether it was true or not and made me move all of my stuff up to the leaky attic. I don't even have a proper bed its just an old uncomfortable mattress on the floor.

Me and Ron's tenth birthday she said that I broke her necklace that gran gave her when I didn't even go anywhere near her room we don't even use the same set of stairs so what did they do. gave her the only thing I ever asked them for. A heart shaped turquoise blue pendant on a silver chain and the necklace in question wasn't even hers it was mine before she stole it the week before.

As usual during the sorting my name was looked over so Ron was sorted first. Great. Just another thing for him to brag about. near the end of the sorting they realized. so I was sorted dead last what joy. not.

 

"Weasly, Elizabeth"

I sat on the stool and the sorting hat was barely placed on my head when it yelled

"Slytherin" well that's just great.

walking over to the Slytherin table my all four of my brothers that are at Hogworts called out.

"Your no sister of ours!" now that hurt.

"Like I'd even want to be! you're an absolutely ghastly family anyway!"

and with that I didn't speak to my family in any way shape or form for the next six years until the war.


	3. 3

Elizabeth's P.O.V

 

After the start of year feast Professor Dumbledore asked to speak with me in his office.

"Miss weasley what was that about in the Great Hall?"

" Please don't call me that sir, my so called 'family' made it rather clear before the train that they don't like me and that if I end up in Slytherin then I'm  disowned"

"Why would they say that? surely Moly didn't agree with this"

"heh. It was my 'mother' who said it in the first place not that I care though they haven't been my family since their 'princess' learned how to talk"

"Would you like to transfer schools then? We have a foreign exchange program with both Durmstrung institute and Bauxbons girls school?"

"Yes please sir. That would be brilliant as I don't think that I would last very long here."

"Which school wold you like to go to then?"

"Durmstrung but isn't that an all boys school sir?"

"No, it isn't most people think that it is because it used to be until fifty years ago there are several girls there if you would like to go."

"Yes please sir, but I wold like to change my surname before I go, if possible Professor"

"Certainly what would you like it to be changed to?"

" I asked my aunt and uncle about it last time I saw them and I would like to change it to Tonk if that's alright sir"

"I'll have the paperwork done by the morning"

"Thank you professor"

 

The next day I was off to Bulgaria and meeting the host family who I'll be living with for the next few years

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

*time skip ~ would be Fifth year*

 

time skip ~ Fith year*

 

I've been staying with the Crum family for four years now out side of school terms whose daughter has gone on the exchange programme to Bauxbons in France. They have a son called Victor who is a few months older than Fred and George called Victor. he plays for a national Quidditch team and is a beater.

I've got to say though I don't like most wizard sports but I absolutely love Quidditch. it was one of the first things that I learned here and I absolutely love it. In school not only am I the seeker on my team but I'm also the team captain as well making me the first female captain at Durmstrung.

After the first year of staying with the Crum family I told them my story and why I literally moved to the other side of the world to get away from my family after which they decided to adopt me so now my official name is Elizabeth Tonks Crum and it's absolutely wonderful.

 

Because in Durmstrung they have a system where if you get far ahead enough in your studies you can skip years so far I've been able to skip two years and still get the second highest scores placing me in the same year as Victor after skipping two years but still learning all of the same stuff. it was rather funny when I first started to play on one of the school's Quiditch teams at first because they all assumed that I was a lost first year that didn't know what I was doing.

 

Sadly though this year were going to Hogwarts for the tri-wizard tournament Victor is planning to put his name forward to compete in and knowing him if nothing bad happens he'll probably place either first or second in. Which also means I have to see my blood relatives. Yay.


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth's P.O.V

 

Entering the great hall at Hogworts was actually kind of funny to see the looks on my 'siblings' faces.

The male students from Durmstrung had to carry these weird walking sticks? and bang them in the ground every three steps as they walked creating sparks. The girls got to just walk some what normally but wearing tap shoes that create sparks of the heel of the shoe. but the Quidditch team players got to carry their brooms taping the handle on the floor every so often it was actually rather fun.

 

After walking in we got to sit at whichever table we liked. Me, Victor, Lucas and Victoria decide to sit in a group at Gryffindor table away from most of the others.  Which meant siting by a ginger haired kid who I'm assuming is Ron.

Great.

After Beauxbons is introduced the 'feast' begins. But I couldn't eat. How can a person eat so that less than half of the food they put in their mouth falls out?

I'll tell you how they eat like a pig.

"Are you ok? you don't seem to be eating anything" a girl with frizzy hair asks me.

"yes I'm quite fine. just a bit put off eating is all. I'm Eli by the way nice to meet you I guess and you are?"

"I'm Hermione Granger the boy with the glasses is Harry Potter and the one currently stuffing his face is Ron Wealey and we're fourth years"

"I thought it was Ron how I didn't recognise how he scarfs down everything in sight I don't know."

"you already know Ron? How?"

"I had the extremely large displeasure of knowing his family until first year at Hogwarts, they may come across as all loving but Molly and Arthur aren't as kind or loving as they first seem."

"Oi whats that supposed to mean what do you have against my family?" Ron interrupts

"Well Ronald that's rather simple really" I say to him in a cheery voice with a smile.

"Are sure your ready to face them Eli'" Victor asks to which I nod my head

"I'm sure Vi' I have a lot against the Weasly's since you want to know Molly in particular even the Frog and Giraffe several reasons I'd rather not say in public."

at which point Fred and Georges heads snap up and face in our direction.

"hey that's not" starts Fred

"very nice" finishes George

"How do you know those names anyway?" They both ask together

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Filler

the nest day I got to the great hall at six to grab something to eat and collect my time table for the day.

 

*Mondays*

9:30 - 10:45 ~ AD Potions

with Slytherin

#

10:45 - 11:00 ~ Break

#

11:00 - 12:30 ~ Transfiguration

with Gryffindor

#

12:30 - 13:30 ~ Lunch

#

13:30 - 14:50 ~ Muggle studys

With Ravenclaw

#

14:50 - 15:00 ~ Break

#

15:00 - 16:00 ~ AD charms

with Slytherin and Hufflepuff

#

16:00 - 17:30 ~ Dinner

#

17:30 on words till 22:00 free time

 

Since lessons here start later I decided to try and find the Quiditch pitch to get in some morning practice.


	7. Chapter 7

The day after the feast I woke up early got dressed and headed down to the great hall to collect my timetable. after looking at the timetable I saw that we don't start as early as we usually do so I decided to get some Quidditch practice in.

When I got back to the Durmstrum girls dorm as usual I was still the first one awake so I quickly changed into my Quidditch robes. after changing as I ran out of the girls dorm to across the hall where the boys dorm  is to bang on the door.

after five minuets Vic opend the door

"do you know how early it is?"

"yes but I couldn't sleep. Fancy a short round of quidditch?"

"your on just let me get changed"

"Awesme i'll grab my broom and wait for you"

 

after we were both changed and had our brooms we walked towards the quidditch field at which we received several strange glances and a few squeals from Hogwarts students. we got to the oitch to find it empty.

"three laps round the castle to warm up Vic first to finish wins deal?"

"deal"

after the three laps we finish at a draw

"one more lap?" I ask Vic

"Hows about we call it a draw and start doing relays with the ball instead yes?"

"Aye I guess"

"that" Says ginger 1

"was" says ginger 2

"awesome" says both ginger 1&2 at which point we realise that there was a croud of people.

"It's Victor Crum and his siste Eli what are they doing?" an unknown lad with dark tanned skin and black hair wearing a black and red Hogwarts uniform says

"Is she actually a Captain?" a Beuxbons girl asks

"Nah they can't be siblings their nothing alike"

After several minuets of students from other schools murmuring amongst them selves a short plump woman who I believe to be Madame Hooch walks out onto the field.

"goodness so it is true. you shouldn't be playing Quidditch outside of practice you two."

"sorry we did not know" Eli apologises

"we don't have a timetabled slot for it madam and we have to keep up with the strict routines of morning practices" Vi continues

"we do apologise"

"It's quite alright dearies just make sure to get permission with either one of the professors or myself first"

 

"Come on Vi no need to stick around frogs and Giraffes, even if they were to apologise I wouldn't accept it"

"ah yes"

"Who the hell are you?"

"And how do you know those names?"

"Like I should tell the likes of you, if you had half a brain cell between you, you should be able to figure it out"

"Calm down El"

"I'll calm down when I'm not any were near any gingers thanx"

"Hay who are you to call names" says ginger 1

"what's even up with your hair?" finishes ginger 2

at this point Eli's hair turns blonde and her eyes turn blue

"Absolutely nothing." at which she walks off

 

Ron's P.O.V

that was bloody amazing the Crum siblings in action I was about to ask them something when

"Come on Vi no need to stick around frogs and Giraffes, even if they were to apologise I wouldn't accept it"

 wait who's frogs and giraffes and why do they need to apologise?

"ah yes"

"Who the hell are you?" George asks

followed by Fred saying "And how do you know those names?"

"Like I should tell the likes of you, if you had half a brain cell between you, you should be able to figure it out"

Well she acts like a Slytherin.

"Calm down El"

Victor Crum

"ill calm down when I'm not any were near any gingers thanx"

"Hay who are you to call names" Fred starts

"what's even up with your hair?" George finishes

At this point Eli's hair turns blonde and her eyes turn blue

"Absolutely nothing." at which she walks off

"sorry 'bout that she has a slight disagreement with her biological family as a result she immediately hates anyone with ginger or red hair"

"what's her last name then? if she isn't your biological sister?" Harry asks Crum

"It's Crum she asked for it to be changed when my parents adopted her"

"where was she originally from? there aren't many pureblood families" Malfoy asks

"England I think"

"That would explain the girl that disappeared during first year then" Luna Lovegood interrupts

'disappeared no one disapeared'

"Luna I think your losing it no one disappeared during first year" I say back

"yes there was she was sorted last. She was placed into Slytherin. though she seemed rather nice to of been placed into Slytherin. I talked to her on the train. Elizabeth I think it was. But didn't get a last name though."

"Don't be ridiculous I would know if another pure blood whose family is nearly as pure as mine was sorted into slytherin house" Malfoy bitterly says

"your all idiots you know that?" a girl from Beuxbons interrupts

"Excuse me mud blood i'm not an idiot" says you guessed it Malfoy

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Not Edited **

El's P.O.V

I walk into the grand hall to grab something to eat and I see that Vi is sat with the group of Gingers so I decide to sit on the Slytherin table instead causing the hall to go quiet.

"what's the big deal can't I sit with my old house? or is there a problem with that?" I ask

"Nope. No problem at all" a girl says who's basicly clinging to Draco "I'm Pansy. Pansy Parkinson by the way I'm sure we can be great friends"

"Hmm. Thanx but no thanx Parkinson I have all the friends I need already" I reply with a smile

"You'll regret that!" she snarls?

"Nope. I don't think I will. Anyway nice to see you again Draco. Would be nicer to see you without the 'accessory' though it really doesn't suit you very well." I say as I stand back up to walk over to the Ravenclaw table to talk to Luna.

"Just who do you think you are?"

"wow is that all people here can say? well at least you actually class as a person and not a zoo animal!"

"Elizabeth! that is quite enough" says Professor Dumbledoor

"of course sir sorry sir"

"But honestly who is she? we keep asking but she doesn't say?"

"Would you like to say Elizabeth" asks Dumbledoor

"Sure why not sir. My name is Elizabeth Tonks Crum and I'm a pure blood that's all you really need to know about me to be honest other than the fact that I now have two awesome siblings after leaving 'home'."

"how can you have been in Slytherin house then? you go to Durmstrung?"

"I don't actually. I'm in a school exchange program from Hogworts to Durmstrung so I Legally go to both not that it makes much difference though I spend most of my time in Durmstrung and the rest with the team."

"why did you change schools so early on then I thought only fith year onwards could join the exchange program?" a girl with really bushy hair asks

"Simple really after I was sorted into a house I was immediately disowned by my biological family so I figured 'hey what's the point in staying in a place that I'm so clearly not wanted in"

"oh alright then" she says and looks away "sorry I asked."

"Wait so you were disowned by a Pure Blood family for being placed in the house of the pure bloods? who would do that?" asks a guy I don't know from Slytherin that has a really big nose it's almost comical.

I look to professor Dumbledoor who doesn't do anything

"Well that's simple the Weasley's would of course"

"What? that's bull sh*t!" shouts who I'm assuming is Ginny "MY mum and dad didn't have another daughter I don't have a sister!"

"Hah course not 'princess'"

"Don't talk to Ginny like that" says a boy with a scar on his face

"and just why not Potter you grew up with muggles. Surely even you know the saying treat others how you wand them to treat you' well maybe if she wasn't such an arrogant self centred brat then I would treat her nicer" I reply back without an ounce of emotion or regret other than annoyance causing my hair and eyes to turn bright red.

"Then your even worse!"  Ginny shouts

"Oh really and why would that be?"

"Well I don't know you just would be why don't you you tell me you cow!"

"wow Gin big words wound you like some tonic water with that Ginerva?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!" 

"Tch. whatever"

"Why did they disown you for it then most would have been proud?"

"because in the so called 'world' of pure bloods their considered to be classes ad blood traitors for associating with those who aren't pure bloods which is complete nonsense if you ask me because there is no such thing as dirty blood unless your on about blood that has actually touched the floor that is"

 

"So the traitor is alive" says Fred

"yeh what a shame" says George

"I actualy wonderd where the traitor went of too so much for her having bravery"

"yeh cos I'm the traitor not the family that disowns people because of something so ridiculous as a house when we don't get given a choice. hum. at least I didn't nearly cry at the possibility of not being placed in Gryffindor for a week, and here I thought it was for the brave of heart not the wimps of heart looks like you proved me wrong there deer twin"

"your non twin of mine." Ron defiantly replies 

"Good I wouldn't want to be your twin anyway your a foul dishusting prick that doesn't even have a soul and you call slytherins bad well take a look in the mirror because your a whole world worse"

 

 


End file.
